


The Meeting [Podfic]

by nebroadwe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alliances, Gen, Genocide, Past Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Side Story, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes down to this:  either the Autobots persuade the Predacons to fight beside them against the Quintessons, or they lose the planet.  Again.  At best.  (Side story to <i>Excelsior: A Sequence</i>.  Read by the author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312003) by [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe). 



This work may be heard [here](https://app.box.com/s/mek24pd4kiul2sa6kfhkt2hlpmz17i7p).

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to explain the last line of chapter 27 of _Excelsior: A Sequence._ It seemed obvious to me that only by combining with the Predacons could the Autobots successfully resist the Quintessan invasion, but surely they would have had to address the terrible history between Predaking and Team Prime before such an alliance could be constructed.


End file.
